Computer generated aircraft displays have become highly sophisticated and capable of displaying a substantial amount of flight management, navigation, and control information that gives flight crews more effective control of the aircraft and a reduction in workload. In this regard, electronic displays, such as Heads-Up Displays (HUDs) and Heads-Down Displays (HDDs), are used in aircraft as Primary Flight Displays. For example, the Primary Flight Display can combine critical flight instrumentation (e.g., altitude, attitude, heading, airspeed, vertical speed instruments) and primary engine instrument indicators into a single, readily interpretable display.
Some Primary Flight Displays may provide a 3D, synthetic perspective view of the terrain surrounding the aircraft, including man-made and natural terrain. However, computer generated, synthetic perspective views may not provide a pilot with complete situational awareness. Designers are constantly attempting to enhance awareness, particularly with respect to obstacle and terrain profiles, without unnecessarily cluttering the display.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods that enhance obstacle and terrain profile awareness on a visual display, such as, for example, a Primary Flight Display, similar electronic aircraft displays, and other types of electronic displays. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.